


Muthafuc*a

by Trixie_7



Series: MIXTAPE [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: "Sul serio, quale era il problema di quella dannata, odiosa cittadina?! Era la Regina Cattiva, quella di cui si stavano preoccupando, era la sorella che aveva avuto ogni cosa dalla vita e lo aveva gettato alle ortiche per chissà cosa o chissà chi!E Zelena si ripromise di conquistare ogni singola cosa che fosse mai appartenuta a Regina.E distruggerla."





	Muthafuc*a

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi, prima di tutto vorrei ringraziare sparewheel, che ha sentito parlare di questa fanfiction settimane e settimane fa e ne ha seguito con pazienza la lenta agonia che è stata la stesura, illudendosi che l’avessi conclusa ogni volta che annunciavo “oggi ho scritto!” (ed era vero, ma solo qualche frase. Oopsie). Mi dispiace (ma non troppo O:).
> 
> Bene, le scene cui si fa riferimento, invece, sono:  
> 1\. 03x21, There’s no place like home (purtroppo non ho trovato l’inizio esatto della scena cui faccio riferimento, comunque inizia pochi minuti prima ^^” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNvTOSh6tdM ) e 04x01, A tale of two sisters ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeFKidPK_20&t=52s );  
> 2\. Arco split queen, dopo che Regina ha scoperto che Zelena “frequenta” la Evil Queen;  
> 3\. Dopo la settima stagione.  
> La canzone è Muthafucka, Beware of darkness (ho scelto il video con il testo per una ragione :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEaZkcwRDnE ).  
> Buona lettura! ;D  
> T.

 

La vide, sorridente, chiudersi la porta del Granny’s alle spalle. Non aveva pianificato di trovarsi faccia a faccia con sua sorella così presto, certo che no. E ora non era più nemmeno sicura di come avrebbe perseguito i suoi intenti, a essere sincera.  

Quando aveva deciso di prendere il posto di Marian con la magia, aveva conservato i ricordi della donna per essere sicura che la sua copertura reggesse. Era sempre stata portata per la magia, Zelena, molto più di quell’ingrata e viziata di Regina. E, tuttavia, Zelena non aveva previsto che i ricordi di Marian avrebbero combattuto con i suoi, cercando un posto in cui sedimentarsi nella sua mente. Sapeva che, alla fine, la confusione nella sua testa si sarebbe quietata, ma in quel momento non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, sopraffatta da radure che non aveva mai deliziato i suoi occhi, profumi che non le avevano mai solleticato il naso, suoni e voci che non le avevano mai accarezzato le orecchie.

Fingere quella sua nuova identità le stava costando uno sforzo immane. Era _Marian_. Marian, la moglie di Robin e la madre di suo figlio. Ed era sfuggita per un soffio alle grinfie della Regina Cattiva. Così, non appena vide Regina – e quale rabbia il sorriso di Regina accendeva nel suo cuore, perché sua sorella aveva tutto, _tutto_ – Zelena spalancò gli occhi, fingendosi terrorizzata.

«La Regina Cattiva» soffiò, con voce tremante.

E Emma si alzò prontamente dal suo sgabello, uno sguardo lanciato dietro le spalle verso il sindaco, una mano protesa in avanti, come a voler calmare Marian.

Zelena dovette ricorrere a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non prendere quella biondina a pugni, incredula e furiosa. Ecco, un’altra cosa che sua sorella aveva, una Salvatrice personale. Quella Emma Swan, sempre pronta a indossare il mantello rosso, salire in groppa a un cavallo bianco e brandire scudo e spada per difenderla, persino di fronte a una donna che, in un’altra linea temporale, in un’altra versione della realtà, Regina aveva ucciso a sangue freddo. _Ridicolo._

Da dove si trovava, Zelena non era in grado di distinguere quello che sua sorella e Emma, che le si era avvicinata, si stessero dicendo, ma certo non erano le accuse e le recriminazioni che si era aspettata. Nonostante avesse visto la Regina Cattiva e tutta la sua furia nella Foresta Incantata e nonostante questa avesse provato ad uccidere non solo la biondina, ma anche i suoi genitori e quel pirata buona a nulla, Emma non mostrava rancore alcuno né paura.

Lo sceriffo tornò da Zelena, le fece cenno di avvicinarsi e l’accompagnò in direzione di Regina. Fingendo diffidenza, la Strega dell’Ovest si tenne un passo dietro a Emma.

«Regina, vorrei presentarti-»

« _Marian?_ »

Marian?

Zelena spalancò la bocca, sorpresa. Quella voce, in qualche modo conosceva quella voce, ma chi..?

«Marian?!»

E lo sguardo di Zelena venne catturato da un movimento alla sua destra, Robin Hood si affacciò da dietro un ammasso disordinato di palloncini e le si avvicinò, confuso.

Avrebbe dovuto abbracciarlo? _Baciarlo_? Cosa avrebbe fatto Marian? Oh, dannazione, non era così che aveva pianificato di rovinare la vita di sua sorella!

Prima che potesse decidersi, Robin l’attirò bruscamente a sé e Zelena si lasciò abbracciare, lasciò che fosse lui a condurre la conversazione e disse solo il minimo indispensabile. Il suo sguardo si era posato per un solo attimo sul volto di Regina, ma le era bastato per cogliere il profondo dolore dietro gli occhi di sua sorella.

Strinse forte quel bambino dai riccioli disordinati che la chiamava mamma, cercando in sé i ricordi che lo riguardavano. _Roland_ , il figlio di Marian e Robin si chiamava Roland.

E tra le sue mani ora aveva quel Lieto Fine, quell’Anima Gemella che era stata promessa a sua sorella.

Zelena sapeva che quello non sarebbe stato abbastanza per distruggere completamente la vita di Regina, non come aveva intenzione di fare, perché sua sorella aveva ancora una famiglia, degli amici e… Emma, il cui dolore sembrava pari a quello che provava Regina in quel momento.

E Zelena pensò che qualcuno avrebbe davvero, davvero dovuto ricordare alla signorina Swan le innumerevoli volte in cui Regina aveva provato a farle del male.

Quale era, esattamente, il problema della biondina?

«Tu» disse Regina, la voce tremante per la rabbia e la sofferenza, gli occhi puntati su Emma, un balsamo per le ferite del cuore di Zelena. «Sei stata tu?»

«Volevo solo salvarle la vita».

«Sei proprio come tua madre» rispose Regina, un’accusa degna di una moglie furiosa con il proprio coniuge. Ora Zelena iniziava a capire quale fosse, esattamente, il problema di Emma. «Non pensi mai alle conseguenze!»

«Non lo sapevo!»

«Certo che no!» ringhiò il sindaco, prima di avvicinare il proprio viso a quello di Emma.

Il cuore di Zelena fece un sussulto di gioia. L’aveva intravista, in quegli occhi, la Regina Cattiva. Cercò di fingersi terrorizzata, ma le sue spalle si rilassarono mentre si godeva lo spettacolo di sua sorella che distruggeva la propria vita con le sue stesse mani, allontanando la sua Salvatrice.

«Spera solo di non aver riportato nient’altro dal passato» sibilò infine Regina, prima di uscire dal locale.

Zelena stava già per cantare il suo trionfo, quando non solo Emma si precipitò a inseguire Regina, ma persino Snow e David, avendo notato la confusione, si erano affrettati verso Robin per chiedere spiegazioni.

Sul serio, quale era il problema di quella dannata, odiosa cittadina?! Era la Regina Cattiva, quella di cui si stavano preoccupando, era la sorella che aveva avuto ogni cosa dalla vita e lo aveva gettato alle ortiche per chissà cosa o chissà chi!

E Zelena si ripromise di conquistare ogni singola cosa che fosse mai appartenuta a Regina.

E distruggerla.

 

_Motherfucka I'm back from the dead_

_I'm about to raise hell_

 

***

 

 

Zelena era stanca.

Era stanca di essere manipolata da sua sorella, in qualsiasi versione si presentasse, Cattiva o sindaco.

E ciò che più di ogni altra cosa la faceva infuriare era la totale, inamovibile convinzione di Regina, - la Regina che vestiva completi _haute couture_ \- di essere nel giusto e di trovarsi, persino, a un livello morale superiore a quello di Zelena.

Snow l’aveva fatta salire su quel suo podio da quattro soldi, sotto i cui gradini nascondeva tutto il marcio delle sue azioni, spazzandolo lontano dagli occhi con il suo finto perbenismo e quella retorica sul bene comune, sulla cosa giusta da fare…

Nauseante.

La cosa giusta da fare non esiste, mai, perché il mondo non può essere diviso in giusto e sbagliato.

Nemmeno sua sorella poteva essere divisa in giusto e sbagliato, in Regina Cattiva e Regina Mills. E quello, quel rifiuto viscerale che sua sorella aveva riservato a una parte di sé, allontanandola e persino provando ad ucciderla, era di una violenza tale che Zelena sentiva il proprio cuore stringersi al solo pensiero.

E se Regina avesse avuto la possibilità di uccidere lei, di uccidere Zelena, dopo tutta la strada che avevano percorso insieme, ucciderla senza doverne poi pagare le conseguenze grazie a un ridicolo cavillo morale, Regina lo avrebbe fatto?

La disprezzava, ora, Regina.

Proprio quando Zelena aveva finalmente pensato di appartenere, di avere una famiglia, ecco che di nuovo questa la umiliava.  

E la Regina Cattiva? Oh, anche quella parte di sua sorella la disprezzava. E il suo disprezzo si esprimeva nel tentativo di comprarla con cimeli di famiglia e vane promesse di riempire un vuoto che aleggiava nell’anima di Zelena fin da che aveva ricordo.

Dopo aver ravvivato le braci del camino, Zelena si avvicinò alla culla di Robyn e accarezzò amorevolmente la guancia di sua figlia.

Era sbagliata? La sua Robyn, con quel suo perfetto nasino e lo sguardo curioso e ciascun dito al proprio posto, era sbagliata? No. No, non lo era, la sua piccola Robyn era quanto di più perfetto esistesse al mondo, il meglio che Zelena avrebbe mai potuto fare nella sua picaresca vita.

E tuttavia, di quale sangue si erano dovute sporcare le sue mani, di quali nefandezze si era imbrattata la sua anima perché la piccola Robyn potesse conoscere la luce.

Zelena le sistemò meglio la copertina, coprendole quei piedini irrequieti che ne erano sbucati.

Si strinse poi la vestaglia intorno al corpo, sorrise alla sua bambina.

Eccola, tutta la famiglia di cui aveva bisogno, tutto ciò a cui voleva appartenere.

Non aveva bisogno di Regina, non aveva bisogno di nessuna versione di sua sorella.

 

_I want the world to know_

_I want you to know_

_That I have changed_

_***_

«Ma’, piano, mi fai male!» si lamentò Robyn, facendo una smorfia esagerata che Zelena vide nel riflesso dello specchio. «La zia è più delicata».

« _La zia è più delicata»_ la scimmiottò Zelena, ridendo.

«Mi dispiace, tesoro» si intromise Regina, seduta su una poltrona alle spalle delle donne in un elegante vestito blu. «Ma è la tradizione. Anche mia madre intrecciò i miei capelli il giorno del mio matrimonio».

«Ma tu hai intrecciato quelli della mamma quando ha sposato Chad!» protestò Robyn. «Perché non puoi fare anche i miei?»

«Perché tua madre è viva, Pistacchio» rispose Zelena, infilando con forza una forcina tra i morbidi capelli di sua figlia.

«Mamma!»

«Finito» annunciò Zelena con un sorriso. «Non è stato così terribile, no?»

Robyn incrociò lo sguardo di sua madre nello specchio. Gli occhi chiari di Zelena erano lucidi, le guance normalmente perlacee erano punteggiate di rosso, le labbra strette strette tra loro. Robyn sentì le mani di sua madre sulle spalle tremare appena, così le raggiunse e le strinse.

Con la coda dell’occhio, notò zia Regina alzarsi dalla poltrona per meglio inquadrare quel momento con l’obiettivo del suo cellulare – che Robyn e Henry le avevano insegnato a usare con molta pazienza –  ma Zelena, completamente assorta nella contemplazione della sua bambina, non doveva essersene accorta o avrebbe impedito a sua sorella di immortalare quel momento con ogni mezzo, legale o meno.

«No, mamma» rispose Robyn con dolcezza. «Non è stato così terribile».

Zelena prese un respiro profondo e si limitò ad annuire, prima di spostarsi così da lasciare spazio a sua figlia per potersi alzare in piedi.

Era bellissima, agli occhi di Zelena.

E non era il naso delicato, né i lunghi capelli luminosi. Erano gli occhi di Robyn, curiosi e svegli e puri, come il cuore della sua bambina, che Zelena era riuscita a proteggere dal male, che non si insinuasse in lei, ma restasse fuori, lontano, dove non potesse ghermirla e sedurla con i suoi inganni.

Era amata, la sua Robyn, ma soprattutto sapeva amare con una forza che faceva tremare e impallidire l’universo intero. Lei e Alice sarebbero state così felici, insieme...

Non che Zelena non lo fosse, con Chad al suo fianco, ma non era la stessa cosa né lo sarebbe mai stata. Zelena, dall’oscurità, si era lasciata prendere. E per quanto ora la rifuggisse e la rinnegasse, quella era sempre lì, ai piedi del letto nelle notti in cui gli incubi la tormentavano e allora si svegliava bagnata di sudore, credendosi ricoperta di sangue, il sangue di Chad, il sangue di Regina, il sangue di Robyn.

E se anche Robyn talvolta aveva incubi, come tutti, i suoi non avevano che l’immaginazione e la paura con cui nutrirsi, mentre quelli di Zelena nascevano dalla realtà e dal passato e questi rimangano anche quando il sonno cessa.

Zelena sussultò non appena sentì la mano di Regina circondarle le spalle, protettiva.

Regina lo capiva sempre, quando la sua mente vagava e errava in quel loro diverso passato, ma tinto dello stesso nero. Ed era stato difficile, ma alla fine si erano intese, lei e sua sorella, e avevano fatto molto più che perdonarsi a vicenda: si erano accettate e ciascuna aveva fatto posto all’altra nella propria vita.

«Hai un fatto un buon lavoro» commentò Regina, osservando i capelli della nipote, cui sorrideva con orgoglio. «Non buono quanto sarebbe stato il mio, ma…»

E questo bastò a Zelena per tornare dalla sua famiglia, al suo presente. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirò.

«Il mio lavoro è perfetto» ribatté la donna. «E in ogni caso Alice ha chiesto aiuto a Emma e quello sì, che sarà un disastro».

«No, non lo sarà» rispose Regina, con sicurezza.

«Scherzi? Emma?!»

Regina annuì e si strinse nelle spalle, una strana luce negli occhi.

Robyn scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con sua madre. «Zia Regina?»

«Sì, tesoro?» rispose la donna, avvicinandosi alla nipote per sistemarle il vestito all’altezza della vita.

«C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirci?»

«No, direi di no» rispose Regina, in tono indifferente. «Anche se dobbiamo sbrigarci o arriveremo in ritardo».

«Passi molto tempo con Emma, ultimamente» incalzò Zelena. «Le hai insegnato a intrecciare i capelli, vero?»

 Regina si strinse nelle spalle.

«Zia Regina» fece Robyn, in tono allusivo. «Cosa altro hai insegnato a Emma, con le tue dita delicate?»

«Robyn!» esclamarono mamma e zia all’unisono.

«Cosa? Sono quasi una donna sposata, ormai!» rispose la ragazza, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Regina, rossa in viso, scosse la testa e uscì dalla stanza a passo spedito, dicendo qualcosa sul caldo che la stava soffocando e su quanto selvaggia fosse l’immaginazione dei giovani d’oggi.

La risata che Zelena e Robyn condivisero fu dapprima sommessa, ma poi crebbe d’intensità, fino a quando le lacrime che Zelena aveva in gola non trovarono una via d’uscita.

«Oh, mamma» sospirò Robyn, la risata che andava quietandosi lentamente in entrambe. «Mamma» ripeté e circondò Zelena con le braccia, stupendosi per quanto minuta le sembrò in quel momento e da quando la mamma era così bassa, in confronto a lei? Non aveva ancora indossato i tacchi, che le dolevano subito da qualche anno a quella parte, ma Robyn comunque non la ricordava così… fragile.

Zelena si strinse a sua figlia, il suo cuore, il senso solo di tutto il dolore che aveva patito, l’unica giustificazione a tutto il male che aveva inflitto.

«Ti voglio bene, mamma».

«Anche io, Pistacchio, anche io».

 

 

_There is no past me_

_A new beginning is now now now_


End file.
